1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for storing and organizing flexible items and, more particularly, to a device for storing and organizing flexible bands and clips such as hair accessories including hair bands, hair clips, pony tail holders, and the like, when not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair accessories are used for grooming, styling, giving a person's hair a more attractive appearance, and for retaining the person's hair in a given location during grooming, styling or while conducting certain activities. Common hair accessories include barrettes, clamps, scrunchies, combs, pins, hair bands, hair clips, pony tail holders, and elastic bands. When not in use, it is not unusual to find large quantities or assortment of these hair accessories on a user's, typically a female's, dresser, counter, in a drawer, as well as on or in other locations.
Storage and organization of hair accessories, especially large quantities or assortments, present a problem to most users. Typically, hair accessories are not organized at all and therefore clutter valuable dresser, counter, and drawer space. Given a lack of a convenient storage device, hair accessories may be found lying lost throughout a household, educational facility or other area where many users, particularly young users, are present.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device for the storage and organization of a wide variety of hair accessories.